A werewolf enters gravity falls
by RedDragonRider306
Summary: The title kinda explains it
1. a new guy

**disowner: i dont own gravity falls, just any new characters i add in.**

Dipper was sitting around trying to read his journal, the newspaper, and one of his mystery books all at once. He had read every part of the journal, so he was mostly reading the paper. then something at the end caught his eye:

**Herds of deer found dead in the forest.**

** Yup, you read rught, entire herds of deer found dead and, to make matters freakier,**

** eaten to the bone!**

** We have no clue to how this happened, and it has even the goverement spooked!**

It went on for another few paragraphs. Then Mabel walked in with some red-headed boy who had a wolf hat, a t-shirt with a picture of wolves on it, shoes decorated like wolf heads, and custom wolf head designed jeans! Man does he have an obsession with wolves! Yeah, they are cool, but you dont need to go _that_ far! the boy looked around for a bit and then went walked over to Dipper in a voice that went from normal to high pitched in less then ten seconds. "You mind helping me explain to her why twilight is the worst book and/or movie series ever?" Dipper chuckled and responded "that battle has already been lost."

They laughed for a bit. Then the boy looked over at a snow globe with wolves howling in it. He chuckled and said "From the look of it, this is the least fake thing in here! the boy chuckled again then said "My names Jeremiah, whats yours?" Dipper told Jeremiah his name and they shook hands just then wendy stormed in from the living room after having a long talk with grunkle Stan about obeying the store rules. Before leaving she told to Dipper tell Stan that she quit. Dipper was shocked. She had gotten angry, but never this angry!

once she left Jeremiah spoke up and said "I will take the place of whatever job she had, if its ok with this Stan guy. Stan had heard and came rushing in hurriedly saying "your hired!" Then the boy asked what her job had been. stan told him that it was mostly being a store clerk, but he had had her do other things as well. the boy immediatly got to work as soon as the first costumer walked in. it was Robbie. he said he was looking for some eyeliner for him and Tambry. He had become alot nicer since Mable had gotten him and tambry together.

This guy was easily able to find whatever any costumer needed with no trouble at all! Dipper had no idea how a newb could find every material thing in the store and not even ask about it. Maybe his clothes gave him the extremely high smell quality of a wolf! When the day was over, Dipper asked Jeremiah if he had anywhere to stay. When the boy said no, dipper asked grunkle Stan if Jeremiah could sleep on the couch. After a few minutes of jeremiah help some last minute costumers, grunkle Stan finally answered yes.

**Ok, so this is not the best nor is it the longest chapter you will ever see, but admit it, for my first story, this is pretty darn good, isn't it? Anyway, i did my best, and thats what counts, right? Well, tell me if you like it and if i should continue this storie or fire a flaming arrow at it and never right another story like this again.**


	2. trouble in the woods

**Ok, sorry it took me so long. Middle school SUCKS. If you told me i should stop writing this story, i haven't found out how to check your reviews! hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. enjoy this story!**

After only three weeks, everyone in gravity falls knew Jeremiah. He was not easily offended, although he didn't like it when Pacifica said wolves were savage beasts. He almost got mad enough to punch her straight in her _'oh so precious face!' _as she had said it. He was also one of the only people who could endure all of her twilight marathons, even though he usually fell asleep and his head fell into someones lap (usually Mable's! Its hilarious!). He could throw parties as crazy as Mable, can you believe it! Its seriously crazy when the help each other throw parties. He is even as chill as Wendy pretends to be! you could give the guy a punch in the arm and he would just smile and walk away.

Ok, so Mable loves to knit right? and knit things she thinks will be a nice gift to a person. and then Jeremiah likes wolves, right? well, you would not believe the amount of wolf stuff she has made for him! And you could go to him with almost any problem, and he would do his best to help you with it. He even helped Mable figure out why boys got weirded out by her. Now she fells like she has to make him as many items with wolf designs on them as possible to repay him for his help. He is the only one who will drink her 'Mable-juice'. You know, that weird pink liquid with plastic dinosaurs and stuff in it. He would even cook breakfast for everyone at the shack! It was really good breakfast too!

Fair warning, DON'T FEED HIM TOO MUCH SUGAR! Him on a sugar rush is like Mable on a sugar rush. Seriously annoying, followed by a lot of barfing. Yea, that's a match of what usually happens to Mable on a sugar rush. Mable gave him 45 tootsie rolls and ate 45 herself. They were bouncing around everywhere being equally random. That's right, i said it. He is definitely as crazy as Mable is. That is so weird to say. its also not a good idea to insult his friends, or you might get a face full of fist. I know this because Robbie was being a complete jerk to Mable, and ended up with Jeremiah on top of him giving him to black eyes, a broken nose, and maybe a few missing teeth. Bottom line, Robbie is afraid to say a single mean thing to anyone now.

He was also good with technology. Need a video game hack? He's your guy. Want help fixing a car or golf cart? Go to him. Any technological thing is a thing he can do something with. He even got the mystery shack TV some better channels! He can also make really good models. he made Mabel a model of a cat playing basketball out of toothpicks! He makes a model of pretty much anything or anyone he sees. He has a gib one of everyone in town, all gathered together! He also had toothpick models of armor, weapons, and people from a game called _Skyrim_. Also Jeremiah talked about_ Skyrim _constantly, which got super annoying sometimes!

So Dipper was asking if Jeremiah, Wendy, Soos, and Mable wanted to go on a mystery hunting camp out. Jeremiah answered "YES!" simultaneously. Soos said "Totally dude!" Wendy said "Sure why not." Dipper sent everyone t get prepared, then went and then got prepared himself. Everyone packed tents, blankets, towels in case they got wet, extra clothes, pj's, flashlights, snacks, and other necessities for monster hunting. Take a guess what decorated Jeremiahs stuff? I will give you a hint, it is what decorates almost everything he has. if that does not give it away, then how about this next thing. Its wolves! Seriously, wolves decorate almost everything he has.

...

Once they got to the forest, they found a spot, unpacked, then started unpacking. They talked for a bit before going out to actually start exploring. everything was going wonderful for the first few hours. Exploring caves, diving under water, seeing lots of cool and crazy looking creatures! Then they started finding vampires, grimoblins, goblins, dark fairies, and an assortment of other crazy things!they ran for ages before they were finally cornered by a grimoblins and a few vampires. everyone cowered in fear waiting for the end to come and swoop them into its arms. Then Jeremiah stood up and got in front of everyone else. They all stared at him. even the monsters seemed very confused.

Then Jeremiah started to change. he started to grow tall taller and broader. His irises started to turn a blood red color. His fingernails grew into claws sharp as daggers. His teeth grew into sharp fangs. His ears grew to sharp tips. his mouth started to extend outward. His clothes started to rip and tear. His hair turned a pitch black color and then started to spread all across his body. Everyone stared at him in fear and wonder. And then he jumped at the grimoblin, staring it right in the without blinking, and then scratched it across both eyes, causing it to stumble around. It quickly ran off, blind as a bat and unable to use its fear stare on anyone anymore. He stared at the vampires in that 'i'm giving you one chance to run, or i rip off your head!' and so they turned and ran off like scared little bunny rabbits.

Then Jeremiah turned back to normal and looked at the others with a smile that said 'So, that happened...' then Mable ran over to him and started pestering him with questions about his little situation. Here is the stupidest question she asked: 'If your a werewolf, then why don't you have abs?' after she was done , Dipper came up and asked if he was a werewolf by birth, or if he was bitten, and if he could turn people into werewolves. Everyone started to ask him questions. Finally he said "Enough! this is why i didn't tell you guys! and why you cant tell anyone either! that and i don't want FBI agents on my 'tail'." everyone laughed at that last little joke. At last they all went home agreeing not to tell anyone what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this story? too short? to stupid? just fine? perfect? tell me in your reviews. ow and i dont own gravity falls, just my character.<strong>


	3. the best ending i could think of

**Ok, i couldn't figure anything out... sorry! Any suggestions for my next story? I'm hoping to make something sonic based!**


End file.
